


That Blue Gentleman

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Angst, Car washing, Cold Water, Cuddles, Gay Monsters, Hoses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Invisibility, M/M, Mike's Car, Monster Boyfriends, One Word Prompts, Post-MI, Randall is literally Reptile the Invisiblest, Shirking Responsibilities, Wet Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Randall/Sulley things written based on one word prompts. Length for each differs.</p><p>Title comes from Panic! at the Disco's song That Green Gentleman, but that would be better suited for a fic with a Mike pairing so it's blue now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be the last chapter, but I just wanted it to be first for a reason I don't know.

Jacket

"You think it too, Sullivan."

Sulley glanced to the lizard who looked at him with accusation reflected in the emerald orbs. He honestly wanted to say, "No, of course I don't, I've been helping you get back on your feet for long enough that you should know better by now," but decided it would be better if he just let Randall rant. He watched as the lizard paced around the sidewalk without a jacket, even with snow endlessly falling from the sky. He stopped to turn and point at Sulley. "Even when you say you've been helping me, you agree with them. You regret bringing me back from that...that _place_..."His voice shook a small amount.

When Sulley made no attempt to reply, he resumed pacing and appeared to be growing increasingly frustrated. He turned away so Sulley couldn't see his face at all and appeared to be trying to control his breathing, breathing in while lifting four hands and dropping them to breathe out. He stopped after a couple seconds and simply clenched his fists to his sides with his shoulders trembling.

"Are you done, Randall?" He said, not sarcastically, not biting, simply as calm and warm as he could possibly manage.

"Shut up, Sullivan." He muttered, voice giving away that he was trying very hard not to crack. After a few moments, he let out a small, "Yes."

"Well, I don't regret bringing you back from that place at all. I was wrong to even throw you in there in the first place."

"No you weren't."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Weren't you just mad because you think that I regretted bringing you back?"

"Just shut up!" He yelled, at a higher volume this time. "Everything's...just," he got quieter, "really complicated right now. In my head." Sulley could hear the apprehension in the second half of that statement.

"I don't even know why you've been trying to help me all this time. You're an idiot. There's no getting around that. A fool. I've...I've been so awful to you that you must be an idiot to not hate me."

"Well I don't hate you," he offered.

 _"I_ hate you...I hate you so much...! Why do you have to make me care about you?!"

Sulley's eyes widened at that. "You..."

"Yeah, maybe I do!" He quickly slithered up from where he was and pointed his finger into the blue monster's chest. "Maybe I think you're a great guy! Hell, maybe I just really, _really_ like y-!"He stopped himself.

Sulley's breath hitched in his chest as the lizard turned invisible with red coloring his face, but he was quick to grab where he guessed Randall's hand would be, and he reappeared. The attempted escapee kept facing where he was going, his head down. 

"Why don't you hate me? Why don't you push me away like everyone else I've ever tried to reach out to?!" The lizard's voice shook with fear, but Sulley had figured out what to say at that point.

For a moment he debated if he was ready, but he knew that they had been through enough in the past year to be sure. "Why would I hate or push away someone that I want to be with, someone that I like?"

Randall looked back at him for some sort of attempt at humor on Sulley's face, but saw none, only warmth in those eyes that had never judged him in the time since the lizard had been back. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course."

He looked away and tried to pull his hand away, but the grip was too strong. "I'm too much to handle, even for you Sullivan. I'm a cowardly, snobbish, selfish backstabber." He snarled, trying to put extra poison into "backstabber," knowing full well the blue monster remembered the time he tried to kill him.

His expression somehow got even more welcoming as he kept his eyes trained on Randall. "You might think that, but I think over this past year you've proven that you're a hard to deal with, sometimes annoying, easily agitated mess..."

"...But I wouldn't want you to be anything else."

The purple monster whipped his head to face him, trying to look shocked and aflame, but Sulley could see the front he was putting on and Randall knew it. He sighed and stepped closer to the monster who now seemed gargantuan in size, as small as the lizard was feeling.

Giving in to what he'd been feeling for a while, he slowly wrapped his arms around Sulley.

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe," he muttered gently as he hugged Randall back, "but I'm gonna be your idiot. Now, we need to get you a jacket, you'll freeze to death."

Neither made any attempt to move. "Be my jacket for a little bit, Sullivan," he said, gripping him tighter.

"...alright."


	2. Radar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes sneaky monsters can't be as sneaky as they'd like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first I wrote out of the ones I've finished so far.

Radar

It really was almost like Sulley was able to detect him wherever he went. Even when he still sometimes got embarrassed and disappeared (A habit he had tried to get rid of to no avail), Sulley would reach out with a comforting hand to wrap around his shoulder, even when he started to slink away, thinking he could move away from whatever the situation happened to be. A reassuring squeeze from the bigger monster and he would always reappear with reddish-pink coloring his face.

Hell, he could just be slinking around invisible, intending to surprise him with an embrace from behind (Hey, sometimes the esteemed Randall Boggs needs to be juvenile) before Sulley would just chuckle and say, "I know you're there, Randy."

On one such occasion the lizard-after grimacing from his old nickname and reappearing-grabbed his boyfriend from behind, two arms running through the fur on his stomach and two just gripping his waist. "It's crazy how you do that, James."

"Do what?" He said while sighing, leaning back into the touch. "It's just normal to me, Randall. Good hearing means you're able to hear the world around you better."

"Plus," he added with a smirk, "That means I can hear you better when we're-"

"And there we go, another romantic moment shattered by the fists of debauchery." Randall said, slapping his chest with one hand and pulling back as Sulley laughed the way he did when he got Randall flustered; loud, unabashed, and enough to make the smaller male smile too.

"Debauchery. I like it, it sounds right. That is," he turned around and lifted Randall up a bit, holding him against his chest, "If you think it does?"

 He blushed but didn't disappear, instead opting to kiss the big blue goofball he loved.


	3. Hose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold water makes monsters cold

Hose

"Ah! Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldco-"

Randall stopped parading in a small area while trying to warm the area shot with a sudden blast of cold water before whipping around to glare at Sulley, his fronds standing on end and eyes narrowed as the blue monster was doubled over laughing, even dropping the hose. "Think that's funny, do you?"

"Yeah, it's-" he laughed a bit harder, clutching his side, "-it's just the way you looked when you got blasted!"

Randall, sensing a need for retaliation, quickly slithered over and grabbed the hose from the ground, doing an overly-dramatic roll to aim the hose right towards Sulley. Recognition flashed through his eyes and he was able to let out a, "Randall, wait-!" before cold water propelled towards the blue monster.

 

 

Randall sat next to his boyfriend in their apartment, leaning against him to try to get some bit of warmth back into his system. "This wasn't the best of our ideas," the shivering lizard admitted to Sulley.

After nearly a half an hour of spraying each other with the hose, they were both wet and cold, and Mike's car remained unwashed. Despite this, neither monster seemed to care.

"Mike'll get it over it," Sulley assured him.

"We still have to do it."

The blue monster seemed to contemplate this for a second.

"Later," he said, pulling Randall closer and leaning his head over the smaller one's shoulder.

"...Later," he agreed, cuddling up closer to Sulley.


	4. Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall with glasses is best Randall

Drawer

Randall glanced at it in unease, ""I don't know, James..."

He gave him an attempt at a reassuring look. "Come on, Randall...I think they make you look really cute."

"I"m not cute."

"You're right," he said with a cheeky grin, "you're adorable."

The lizard blushed and looked away a bit. "Well...as long as you won't laugh at me."

He took a few steps toward the small bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out the case. He opened it, the familiar purple glasses coming into view. He picked them up, put them on, and the world quickly shot into brilliant clarity.

"Woah!" He even gave a minuscule jump before composing himself. "Sorry, it's always a little surprising..."

After a few moments, Sulley noticed that Randall was staring at him intently. "What, is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just..." He gave a disbelieving laugh. "Your eyes."

"What about them?" Sulley asked with a grin. "They're gorgeous..."

Randall stepped closer to Sulley and continued looking into his eyes. Sulley did the same, and reached down to run a hand through his fronds.

"I think you should keep wearing the glasses," he said, leaning his face down to the lizard's.

"Yeah," he let out before their lips connected.


End file.
